darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Ferwyn Swiftsong
Ferwyn Swiftsong is a huntress currently based in Northrend but she much prefers to be in the forests of Northern Kalimdor as do most of her kin. She is currently Captain and chief publicist of the Twilight Expedition, a Kalimdor based exploration and historical research based guild. She has spent time in a branch of the Sentinels and has also been named an Ambassador for her race in the Alliance. Like the majority of her race she is wary of new people and finds it hard to trust them straight away. However despite this, she is fiercely loyal and protective over those she loves and will defend her loved ones and her homeland to the death. Background Nestled in a modest dwelling in Nordrassil, a noble warrior and a dedicated priestess bore their first and only child, a baby girl with bright green hair and the beginnings of very defined markings on her face in the same emerald green. They were a simple family, they were not nobles nor royalty, he was not a high ranking general, and she was not a high priestess but they cared for their baby and raised her as best they could with all the love and affection as they could give her. They kept her sheltered from the horrors of war and brought her up believing that all was well with the world. This naive belief stuck for years and would have stayed with her always, had it not been for the day when, after a visit to friends in Winterspring, they were attacked by undead raiders and despite the best efforts of the warrior he could not save himself nor his bride, but between them they managed to protect their child. She was subsequently raised by a family friend who was a kindly old priestess that had taught the child's mother in the ways of Elune. As the child grew to an age when it was time to leave home, her foster mother told her of her mother's wish for her to join the temple, but this was not suitable for the child, she was too hot tempered and could not sit still long enough to study. She often got herself into trouble, such as the day when she found herself cornered by little demons and had to be rescued by a young warrior named Metya who would then become her closest friend. One day a wise druid chanced upon the girl and saw the now fully developed marks on her faces, three slashes either side of her nose. He told her she was destined to live her life amongst nature, she wondered if that meant she was to be a druid and spent a lot of time sneaking into the clearings and school buildings where druids learned their skills. One day a different druid chanced upon her, he was mean and snapped at her that she could never be a druid. She stormed off and kept walking until she grew tired, she stopped at a lake to refresh herself when she heard a mournful cry. Looking around she saw a small spotted cat nestled near the body of a larger cat, surrounded by spiders. She beat the spiders away and took hold of the cub, suddenly she knew what she was to be...Huntress. She spent the next decades wandering Azeroth, doing time in the Sentinels and learning as much as she could about being a Huntress. She joined with her friend, the warrior who had saved her that day and they travelled together, helping people were they could and fighting others where it was needed. It was during this time that she met another young huntress named Syrinia, the two were so alike it became a little spooky, they knew however that they had been brought together this way for a reason and continue to believe that Elune was behind their meeting. They call themselves sisters, filling in the position of family since neither of them knew if they had any blood family left alive. The Huntress, her sister and her close friend, along with the huntresses pets, Maiq and Lilith, two cats from Kalimdor, became a family of sorts and remain inseperable to this day. ---- Ferwyn fights with two single handed blades, one sword and a dagger and also uses a bow with deadly efficiency. She is a skilled beastmaster and is often called upon for her knowledge for and affinity with all manner of creatures. Maiq, her cat, is more than just her pet, but her ally and friend and the two will be inseperable through anything that life throws at them. Quotes "Give them hell and pray to the Goddess that they back down before you do!" "May the Mother Moon guide your dreams." See also Category:Characters Category:Characters